Stressed
by LearningtheNotes
Summary: Lily is stressed and James wants to help her calm down; Just a fluffy oneshot :)


Just some meaningless Jily fluff for everyone! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas. Please leave reviews! I try to write one shots every once in a while if they're inaccurate I apologize! I'm not great with writing all the details to snogging! And it's not a christmas theme, kinda based her anxiety off of mine and how I feel when I have anxiety attacks. Anyway hope you enjoy.

A desire for comfort is human nature. The yearning for loving arms to hold you, protect you. Lily paced around her bed anxiety filling her body. She had been studying to hard. Cooped up in her room for too long, over thinking and over stressing. Frantically tying her hair in a tight bun to keep it out of her face she decided she had to leave the small confined space of her room.

Running down to the Gryffindor common room Lily was relieved to see that she was the only person in the room. She opened the window and the cool winter air smacked her in the face filling her lungs and wrapping in her hair. She left the window cracked to get rid of the stale air that occupied the room.

Collapsing down on the couch she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and stared into the flickering flames of the fire.

Her life was stressful to say the least. With NEWTS coming up and her recent arguments with her friends and her problems with Petunia and the rest of her family were just unnecessary.

She was sitting in silence for so long that she jumped a foot in the air when the door opened. Her blanket fell off her shoulders and she saw Mr. James Potter with his messy hair and leather jacket standing at the entrance of the common room.

"Potter what are you doing in here?!" Lily asked him, flustered that her alone time had been interrupted, "why aren't you at Hogsmead with the rest of the school?"

He cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow and signature smirk. "I could ask you the same thing, Lils. Why are you not with the rest of the school?"

She huffed, "If you must know I was studying." They had become aquintances over the past month or two but she still did not want to have to deal with his arrogant arse right now.

He sauntered over to where she had reclaimed her seat on the couch and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "oh really Evans? I don't happen to see any books." His warm breath hit her ear and the seemingly meaningless motion gave her shivers as she let out a light whimper of a moan.

Right now she just wanted to hug some one but she'd be damned if Potter was the person she threw herself at right now.

"Oh shove off Potter I'm stressed and took a break is that a crime?" She stated as she stared into the fire.

He let out a chuckle and placed his hands on her shoulders and started to gently work out the knots that Lily had created by being bent over books for weeks on end.

She didn't say anything but her eyes closed and her head lulled back a bit and he could tell she enjoyed his massage.

"Are you okay Lily? You know you can come to me if you ever need a friend, even know I know I'm not your first choice."

She turned around, "can I ask you a favor James?"

"Of course."

Her cheeks turned burning red, "Will you sit with me for a while James I don't want to be alone right now."

James tried to control his excitement, her letting him rub her shoulders was the most contact he's had with her. He simply nodded and sat next to her.

Lily rested her head on James' shoulder and yawned.

"You can lay down on me if you would like Lily."

She nodded and maneuvered herself on the sofa so that she had her head between James' knees resting in his lap, he leaned over looking into her eyes.

"Oh Lils, what's got you so stressed out you've got bags under your eyes."

She shrugged, "just life I guess." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck she pulled him down into a kiss. Moments ago she was between his legs and now he was between hers and she wrapped her legs around his hips, straddling him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her small hands in his soft black hair. His strong hands were firmly grasping her hips. She was full on snogging with JAMES POTTER in the middle of the common room and the frustrating thing was that she didn't want to stop.

He pulled his lips from hers and moved them to her neck. He kissed and sucked at her neck, wanting to leave a mark on her pale skin, to mark her as his even if she wasn't. His hands drifted just under her sweater to draw circles on her hips.

She moaned his name and he smiled against the skin of her neck, in satisfaction of her pleasure and the new bruises now forming. Reconnecting their lips he slid his tongue into her mouth and she returned the gesture thinking about how amazing of a kisser he is.

She removed her hands from his hair and slid them down his chest slowly removing his t- shirt up over his head. Seeing his abs she giggled like a little school girl and he laughed.

"Oh Lily, drooling over my body already aren't you?" She rolled her eyes at his typical statement.

"Oh shut it Potter," she told him before crushing their lips back together.

They spent the next hour lip locked with roaming hands. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought James Potter could make her feel so good when she was so stressed.


End file.
